Trust
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Silverwind is back and she is now watching some speeders. Will she be successful or will she fail?
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a new book I am working on. I think it is Actually pretty good by how it is put but I would like a judge. XD

Prologue

I am Silverwind and I take residence in a little town called Radiator Springs. I am not like any other car. I am what they call 'monster' and 'beast'. I was with Lightning when I got lost. Four cars had played with Mack on the way to California. The to the trailer opened and they drove off as soon as one of them sneezed. Mack awoke shaking the trailer. We ended up in the little town on Route 66.

Today, I am with the nicest folk in the town. I was named deputy to help Sheriff around town. I would be an undercover cop cause no suspects me to be a cop with my shy behavior. I nabbed 19 speeders 100 other law breakers. I even got to help Ramone with other cars and painting. He says I will be a great body art and doctor one day. I was over joyed to hear that. I began decorating the back od the buildings with Sheriff watching. He said it was fine. He even checked on my art. He said that they were good. I smiled about that. What else was, I had painted my house all over on the outside since the inside was not done yet. I the quite young and very busy. I enjoyed my time while I was helping. Sheriff said that he might let me build a building and decorate the whole thing.


	2. Day 1

This is the first one to be typed as a separate book that my imagination was fully in.

Day 1

I was at Flo's when I heard Sheriff's siren go off like the third time in a row today. I look over to see that he was chasing four fast cars. They seemed very decorative. I watched as they all made a turn to the right at the Courthouse. Sheriff panted and stopped at Flo's. "This is the third time in a row that they outran me." Sheriff panted.

"Why not rest," Flo said.

"I will give chase to those Road Hazards." I growled as I transformed. "I should be back soon. I think I know where they are heading." I ran off without letting them say a thing. Dust was flying into the air and I knew that they had headed in this way. I also found that I was catching up slowly. As soon as I saw them, I stayed as quite as possible. They headed up to Wheel Well. 'I guess they are getting something to eat?' I thought.

At Wheel Well, They all had slowed down to a stop. They all were laughing. "We sure lost him." Said a purple car; I changed back then hid. I watched what they did. One of the cars looked in my direction. He began to drive over slowly over to where I was I quickly hid.

"Snot Rod, what is it?" asked a blue car to the brown car with the big wheels. Snot Rod had stopped nearly were I was hiding. The others were heading out again.

"Uh..." Snot Rod thought. "Nothing."

"Then lets go." the purple car ordered.

"Yes, Boost," Snot Rod said then drove off; I growled.

"What are you four think you are doing?" I began; the four cars stopped and turned.

"Who said that?" Boost demanded.

"No, no. I ask the questions and you answer." I joked.

"Show yourself!" Boost ordered.

"First, tell me why you were speeding in town?" I asked; Boost gave a signal to one of the cars and he slipped away. "Sheriff, I am at Wheel Well with the Road Hazards." I whispered into a walky talky.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and looked to see one of the Road Hazards behind me. He was obviously not happy.

"Wingo, you found out who it is?" Boost wondered.

"You caught me," I lowered my head; Wingo just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I found out who." Wingo announced. "Come on out, Silverwind." I walked out embarrassed.

"What!?" Boost exclaimed angrily as he drove up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"First off, I am here to make sure you guys don't speed again." I replied; I noticed Boost gritting his teeth. I only smiled. "So, it is Boost..." I look to the purple car. "Snot Rod..." I look to the brown car with big rear wheels. "Wingo..." I look to the purple car with green flames and a multiple, large spoiler car. "And..." I stopped to look at the blue car. "I don't even know your name." Just then, I heard Sheriff's siren go off as he came up the road. The four cars were ready to leave but could not. They looked down to see parking boots on then looked to me. They all noticed that I had locked the last one on Boost.

"Good work, Silverwind." Sheriff said with a smile; I look to the four and they all were not happy. "You can get a good nights rest." I look to the sky to see that the day had already past to dusk.

Next morning, Sheriff had came into my shack. I had been rebuilding an run down place. I had built it to the point it was good shelter but it had no light nor decoration. Plus, is was only room enough to have a sleeping area. Sheriff prodded me awake with a wheel. "Silverwind," Sheriff whispered; I opened my eyes to see him there. "I need you to watch the prisoners."

I yawned and stretched. "Okay, I will go now," I said as I stepped out of my nest. I quickly transformed then walked to the impound. As I approached the impound, I noticed the four still asleep. I sat down staring into town making sure that the four did not try anything. Then, I heard one stirring awake. I did not pay attention to him, though. The car woke the others up too. They all stared at me once they woke up. They looked at one another then back to me. "Psst..." called one of them; I only looked with my eyes. "Why not let us go and we can have some fun?" I focused back on the town.

"What was that?" nudged Boost to Snotrod; Snotrod looks to Boost.

"What he means is that if you let us go, we won't speed again." Boost promised; I did not pay attention. They all looked at one another then whipered. They had stopped

whispering and I looked. "Look. I know..." Sheriff had just come by.

"Stop trying to convince her. She won't listen," sheriff said. "That is why I made her my deputy."

"Deputy!?" the blue car began. "She is better off doing something else then being a Cop's deputy." I growled toward the neon blue car. All of them gasped and I thought they thought that I might attack. I gave a slight snicker. Mater just rolled up and I looked to him.

"We are taking you to Traffic Court, again." Sheriff said then looked to Mater and me. "You two, two these cars to the court." I dipped my head while Mater opened the door. Sheriff was already heading to the court.

At traffic Court, the four cars were in the accused spot. I sat next to them. Doc had just banged open the door thendrove to the front. He was mumbling things like he had when Lightning and I first came to the town for the first time. He moved to his stand and move up. I smirked as I looked to the four scared cars. Or at least they looked

scared. "So, you four are the speeders?" Doc asks.

"They sure are, Doc." I replied; Doc looked to me then to the four.

"Silver, what should we do to these speeders?" Doc asked with a smirk; I smirked as I thought of what they should do. I stood up and whispered to Doc. Doc thought it was a good plan.

Out at Willy's Butte, I was standing there on the track. Around the track, the place was gated high enough so they could not get put. All four then were towed into the track moments later. I stared at them with an ice cold stare. They all looked nervous. As soon as they all were towed in and the gates were closed, it was only them and me. "Have fun, Silver," Sheriff said as Mater and Sheriff drove away.

"I will," I said after them. I looked to the four. I walked around the place. To get my head straight. I was thinking what I should with the four. They had enough room to speed as much as they wanted. I would not mind if they did or not. I looked to them. I then remembered that the boots were still on. I walked over to them then took off each one. They still stood there like they had no clue what to do. "You know you guys can go around this whole place as fast as you want, right?" I questioned them; They looked to one another.

"Why do you choose to be a deputy?" Boost asks.  
I looked to Boost for a bit. "well, I had to do something in the place." I said. I am only here when The King has something to do and I can't come along." I explained.

"You mean that racer that retired?" Wingo asked; I nodded.

"Why with him?" The blue car asked.

"He has no races to go so he is helping me with my memory." I spoke up.

"Memory?" The blue car asked; I lowered my head in disappointment.

"I lost my memory. I don't know who I am and I don't know any of my past. All I know was that I woke up in an ally with a badge. The badge had a name on it." I began explaining.

"What was the name?" Wingo questioned.

"Silverwind," I answered.

"That explains Silver," DJ spoke up; I nodded.

"Well, if you all are not going to go racing, why not try to get to know one another." I suggested; they looked at one another.

"I'm Boost," the violet car spoke.

"I am DJ," the blue car spoke.

"WIngo," the purple and green car spoke.

"I am Snot Rod" the orange muscle car spoke.

"Let me see if I got all of your names right." I spoke. "Let's see, there is Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod." I looked to each coordinating car. They nodded when I spoke their name. "I may not remember your names right away but I will do what I can."I walked away after that to the center of the area. I dug out a trench so it looked like a ramp. I then walked out of the gate. I made sure it was closed afterward. then headed back to town. I felt uneasy leaving the four at the track because they could be crafty enough that they could escape. I had raced the town with ease then walked to my home. I grabbed out some things. I tied it to my back then headed back to the track. As I got there, I noticed the four racing around the track. I thought they'd like to race around whenever they'd like. As I approached, the slowed their speed and looked to me. "What are you going to do with those?" asked DJ.

'You will see,' I spoke as I entered the place then locked it again. I walked up the dirt ramp, I made, then began my idea. The four watched as I placed four metal poles up. The poles were dug into the ground. I had then set plates in four locations. One on the top of the poles. I hammered in nails then I put more plates in the back and either sides. I had also nailed those plates to the poles too.

"What is that good for?" DJ asked; I look to the four.

"Well, you guys are staying on this track for a while because of the law violation. I had told the Judge that maybe you guys might like to race around whenever. So, I had set up the fences all around. I then set you guys in here. It may be small but it is the only track this town has." I began explaining. You guys will have to learn different rules and such if you are to stay in this town. The first rule is, if you want to speed, go to this track. No where else in town."

"You aren't the law enforcer." growled Boost.

"Well, think again, Boost. Sheriff had put me in charge of you four. This is my first assignment to cars and I don't want to mess this up."  
"Why do you follow the this world's rules if you aren't even a car?" DJ spoke up; I was shocked then I growled.

"You just listen to me and we won't have any problems, DJ." I growled. There was tention growing and we all knew it. Boost had to make sure we had not gotten into a fight so he got in the way. I snorted then looked away.

"What about your wings?" Wingo asked. "I always see you go out through the gate instead of just fly over." My anger disappeared and I lowered my head. "You can't fly, can you?" I shook my had in disappointment. "Why can't you fly?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I... I don't know how." I nervous looked to Wingo; I noticed that the tention was gone in DJ.  
"What air-craft can't fly?" DJ asked; I growled. The anger came back.

"Okay, you two. DJ, go drive somewhere so we don't break out into a fight." Wingo suggested; DJ did as he suggested and drove away. DJ went down the ramp then drove around the track. Snot Rod followed. "So, have you tried?" I nodded. "How?"

"I'll show you," I said I stepped onto the track and out the gate. I got a good distant then spred out my wings. Boost and Wingo watched with facination. I gave a sigh then started to run as fast as I could. I felt the wind make me light on my feet so I angled my wings so I could get off the ground. It worked for a bit before I glided back down. I only got off the ground about three feet. I walked back into the gate with my wings closed. I locked the gate then headed to the center.  
"So that is how you try and fly?" Boost asked; I shamefully nodded.

"May I see your wings close up?" Wingo asked; I spread out my wings and he examined them. I had to lift them a bit so his stacked spoilers could get under. Once the inspection was over, he looked to me. "Well, you have no engines or propels to continue that speed you had built up and you don't have the same stuff like a plane's wings. Same with your tail."

"So, you are saying that I should try another way to fly then spread my wings and try to for the flight?" I asked with curiosity; Wingo nodded.

He then and an idea with the look in his expression. I looked to my wings. "Have you tried moving them up and down?" I shook my head. "Then you should try it." I started to flap my wings as he had suggested. Dust had started to pick as I flapped them. They were creating wind. Boost and Wingo had to move back as I picked up the speed of my wings. I felt light on my feet at this point so I gave a slight jump and I began to hover in the air. I started to smile as i noticed i was flying. I kept rising up till i thought i had good altitude. I began to fly forward. I was so excited. I could finally fly! I rose high up into the sky then let myself fall. I spunso i would be doing a nose dive. As i neared the ground, i caught the wind under my wings then landed. I bresthing hard from exhileration. "Are you okay?" Wingo asked; i looked to him then smiled.

"Thank you, Wingo." I dipped my head in gratitude. "You helped me a lot. I will be right back. I need to tell the others this." I was so excited that i could not help but leave without them saying a word. All that i left behind was a dust cloud. I had flown over the town in a circle. The town's folk looked up.

"How in the blue blazes learn how to fly?" Sheriff called out.

"One of the cars, I am watching helped me out." I spoke up.

"Those Delinquent Road Hazards?" Sheriff spoke; I nodded.

"I have gained enough trust out of two to three. I tend to get into an argument with one, though." I reported.

"Good. After gain all of their trust, we get go deeper like making them obey the law." Sheriff said.

"Okay," I agreed. "I will also see if I can get to know them so I can predict their words." I headed back to the track. As i headed to the track, they were checking out the shelter I had made. I landed in the gate. "You guys like?" I questioned; they jumped and i chuckled a bit.

"It is better then sleeping in the rain." Joked Snot Rod; I smiled. I looked to the sky. It was already getting dusk. The four had looked to the sky.

"Guess you need to be heading in for the night?" Asked DJ; I shook my head.

"I will sleep here for the night, if you all don't mind." I spoke.

"I don't mind," Wingo spoke up; the others looked to him then looked to me.

"Well, I am the leader and I say, not tonight, Silverwind." Boost said.

"Okay. You are leader so you can make the decisions." I spoke. "Good night to you all." I dipped my head. I had turned ready to head out.

"Night, Silver," said the three of them. Snot Rod kept silent. I took off through the air. I was still over joyed that i could fly. It was much more fun then I thought. It was dark now but I had my fun. I landed in front of my home. I yawned and got ready to get tucked in. I slipped into my nest and curled up. I thought of what to do the next day with the four. I had my duty to keep them in-check. Sleep caught me and pulled me into sleep.


	3. Day 2

I hope you enjoy. ^^

Day 2

I awoke the next day. I heard a commotion outside. I yawned and stretched then walked out. I noticed that the whole town was full of graffiti. Sheriff drove up to me when he noticed me. "Silverwind, did you do this?" Sheriff asked; I looked around.

"Not that I know of." I answered. I continued to look around. I was shocked. 'Have i done this in my sleep?' I thought.

"I'm sorry, Silverwind, I have to deduct you from being my deputy until we find the true culprit. Who knows. You actualy could be the one and you don't know it." Sheriff said.

"I understand. I know i haven't had great memory." I dipped my head then headed up to the track. Sheriff had me bring the huge fence on my back. It was rolled up. My head was lowered with disappointment. As we got there, the four cars drove up to the fence. They all noticed me not in a happy mood. I dropped the fence and unrolled it. I took flight and we all built the top of the gated track. Now, it was a cage. We worked on this all day.

Later in the afternoon, the cage got finished. I handed over the keys then walked through the gate. I was locked in then and i walked over to the shelter. The four watched in silence as I walked then sat in the shade. I was in my normal form at this time. The town's folk drove away at this time. I could not fly with the low height of the cage. I wasn't happy anymore. The four drove up to the shelter. "What happened?" Wingo asked; i quickly looked to the four then away. I curled into a ball were my back was facing the four and I faced the corner.

"Okay, if you don't tell us what is goin' on, so help me, I will..." Boost was interrupted.

"So help me what!" I whipped to my hands and feet facing Boost with a hiss. Boost backed up a little. "Leave me alone," I spoke to the four as i curled up into a ball facing away from them. The four looked at one another.

"Hey, if she wants to act that way, fine." Boost growled. "I'm goin' for a race around the track." Boost revved his engine then drove away.

"If she ain't goin' to talk, i am out too." DJ said driving away.

"Okay, i won't leave till you tell me what is goin' on." Wingo insisted; I sighed.

"Fine," I said finally then sat up to face Wingo. "I woke up to a commotion and Sheriff came up to me. He said that i might be the one who was painting graffiti all over the town. To be exact, i don't even remember doing it. I was then sentenced to not being deputy anymore then lead to this place. Now, i am grounded, literally. I have been only spray painting on the backs of the building thanks to Sheriff letting me."

"So this is all about graffiti on around town?" Wingo asked; I nodded. "But that is not you, is it?"

"I don't know. Sheriff said I could have done it in my sleep." I spoke. "He might be right..." I thought of something.

"He might be right? About what?" Wingo asked; just then, Boost and DJ had just pulled up.

"Finally got her to speak?" Boost joked.

"None of your business," I growled.

"Focus, Silver," Wingo made me refocus on my thought.

"Right. Maybe if i can get out of here, digging, maybe I can catch the culprit who is supposed to be here and not me." I thought.

"And how are you going to do this?" Boost asked; I stood up and walked out of the shelter. It was early dusk by this time. I changed into my Beast form then headed to the gate. I began to dig my way out. I dug quite fast and slipped under the fence. I popped out on the other side. I looked back to the fence.

"Are you really goin' to break the law you enforce?" Wingo asked with curiosity.

"It is the only way." I said. I knew i was going to get caught but I did not care. I had to find the culprit. I flew off afterward heading to town.

That night, I had put up some cameras and more that will help me out. I stayed hidden in my normal form. I hid in a tree. I took me a while to get the cameras set up right. I had a walky talky with me and with the four back at the track. "Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3." I spoke into the walky talky.

"Reading you loud and clear." Wingo spoke through the object.

"No activity yet, over." I said; then, I heard a car's engine. I checked the computer i had on my laptop. "I got some, over." i whispered. The car brought a spray can. I looked closer to see who it was. To my surprise, it was a green car. He looked to be a racecar. Then it hit me. I was shocked to know who it was. I looked careful to see it was... I was knocked out before i could confirm who it was.


	4. Attention

I will be posting more chapters after Halloween or when I get my costume done.


End file.
